toweringfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Tojo
Ru'by Tōjō' is a witch from the Human World. She resides at Yōkai Academy as the board chairman's aide and continues to work for him in the second manga serialization. Despite not being an official student, she receives permission to become a member of theNewspaper Club as an adviser. The anime omits the presence of her master or the inclusion of her parents, drastically changing the events surrounding her, including the reasons behind her return. Appearance Ruby has long dark brown hair that is put up in a variety of ways depending on the situation. However, she mostly keeps two ponytails on each side of her head and lets the rest fall naturally. She has what appears to be pink eyes, varying from manga to anime. Ruby wears gothic clothing similar to Akasha Bloodriver (Moka Akashiya's mother) Her usual outfit includes a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes. She takes part in a variety of activities in Capu2 and there is a "Long Story" to each one. She wears a variety of clothes then. Personality Originally she held a hatred towards humans when her parents were killed in an car accident while the family was vacationing. Ruby was originally part of a plot to destroy mankind as a response to a large garbage dump polluting her mistress' sanctuary. However, after meeting Tsukune and the others, she has foregone this trait and even turns against her master. In an omake, the reason Ruby works under the board chairman is so she could be near Tsukune. Ruby also has a crush on Tsukune and has stated that she is his 'toy'. She is very loyal and generally seen as being sophisticated and proper, and having the credentials to fill in as a substitute teacher. According to Ruby, she lives to take orders from others as she is seen doing what others have told her to do. Whether it's a plan or a simple task, she has never been seen coming up with ideas on her own or ordering others around. Well, it was to Tsukune she said this to, so she might have been just trying to get him to command her. Apparently, Ruby has shown that she is a masochist and the biggest pervert of them all during a training exercise for Tsukune to control his yōkai power and her swimsuit, which consists of barely more than a string. She shows to have a large number of perverted traits which, aside from deriving sexual gratification from pain, generally involving her being tortured by Tsukune in various ways. Under the influence of Lilth's Mirror, Ruby acts in a very perverted manner such as stripping in front of Tsukune and when not under it's influence she openly declares herself as Tsukune's toy. Powers and Abilities Powers Witch Physiology: As a witch, Ruby is a borderline Yokai like Yukari being considered half human and half Yokai as witches are essentially humans with innate magic. Because their body is identical to that of humans, the physical prowess of witches aren't high compared to other Yokai though Ruby has trained herself to obtaining superhuman levels of physical might in particularly with that of her durability and stamina. * Magic: Much of Ruby's magic revolves around a motif of ravens and flora, both as familiars and alternate forms for her to take. It should be noted that Ruby's flora looks similar to Biollante, an enemy of Godzilla. ** Flight: Ruby is able to grant herself the ability of flight by either transforming into a raven or by having her magic sprout raven wings from her back. Later on she was to give herself multiple pairs of white colored wings allowing her to fly at faster speeds. ** Transformation: Ruby displayed the ability to transform herself into a raven at will and thus this form can be used for information gathering. Her extended raven wings can also be used to slice enemies as well. * Enhanced Durability: Despite her body being identical to humans, Ruby has displayed a tremendous amount of damage tolerance which is sometimes comedic as it attributes to her masochistic personality. Ruby was able to withstand multiple electric shocks going her body from Raika including one that blasted right through her in order to place the raiju in mid-air to finish him off. She even endured a great deal of physical strain from her Iron Maiden Spell that literally tore her body's tissues apart. Later on Ruby was able to survive an attack from Miyabi Fujisaki (a clone of Alucard himself) though was left incapacitated for some time. * Enhanced Stamina: Ruby has a very large amount of stamina being able to continue fighting even after being inflicted with multiple damaging strikes. She was able to shrug off many of Raika's lightning attacks due to her masochism and continue fighting with little strain. She eventually won against the raiju despite having her body further injured by her Iron Maiden Spell though she did almost collapsed after the battle from the accumulated damage. Abilities Master Spell Caster: Ruby is a very powerful Witch. Despite being rather young, Ruby's magic and spell casting is enough to challenge even S-Class monsters like a vampire or a raiju. After her training Ruby displayed multiple forms of magic beyond using ravens and flora such as chain magic. In fact during her earlier years when she was still living with Lady Oyakata, Ruby was able to invent many of her own personal spells by extending her creativity. Expert Strategist and Tactician: Ruby is skilled at strategizing where through careful use of magic and words she trick the 5th Sub-Division Leader of Fairy Tale, Raika, into injuring himself by igniting the aluminium powder she scattered into the air thus creating a dust explosion. In fact she is able to easily deduce the weakness behind Raika's abilities in an instant and even tricked him a second time by leaving herself wide open for him to attack in order to nullify his lightning transportation. Techniques Magic Spells: Being a witch the entirely of her techniques are magic with them being either raven familiars and transformations or flora manipulation though she later on extended her scope of magic. * Transformation Magic: By using this skill, Ruby is able to transform herself into a crow. This is useful when she has to follow a person or group without raising undue suspicion.Ruby has also displayed the ability to partially transform herself into a crow, which gives her three pairs of crow's wings on her back. She is able to use these wings to fly or hover in mid-air. She also seems to be able to extend the feathers of her wings and use them as blades to cut into enemies. * Talking Book: '''By using her talismans as intermediaries, Ruby can summon whenever she wants and in whatever quantity that she wants. She first used this ability in her battle against Raika, where she summoned an extremely large quantity of crows to fight him. Based on the number of pages in the book, there are sure to be many more uses to this ability that Ruby has yet to demonstrate. This is confirmed when Ruby herself admits Talking Book has an unlimited number of possible uses, though "it isn't good for fighting one-on-one battles". ** '''Chain Magic: When Raika destroyed them, Ruby used Chain Magic to transform the talismans into another recipe in the book; aluminum powder. This proved useful as, when Raika channeled his lightning into it, it caused a dust explosion. * Iron Maiden: '''In the Manga while fighting Raika, Ruby shows her ultimate magic: the Iron Maiden. Her talisman wrap around her and makes wings and arms that can elongate and magnify the damage of her hits. However, it isn't without repercussions because as she moves, the technique tightens around her, damaging her own body as well. ** '''Seraphic Feather: After binding an enemy with the Iron Maiden, Ruby will then extend the feathers of one of her pair(s) of wings towards a target. The full power of this technique isn't known, though, they were able to pierce Raika when he was in his true form. On Yen Sid's Team Trivia * Tenmei Mikogami (the Chairman/Director/Headmaster of Yokai Academy) may have been training her to take his place. This turns out to be incorrect as it was revealed he had chosen Tsukune to his successor. He plans to fight Alucard to the death. * Throughout the manga and anime, a running gag involves her randomly switching positions to help the school. When asked why in the anime, she states "A lot of things" have happened (in the English version of the anime she says: "It's a long story."). However, this is due to the Director assigning her odd jobs to cover her true purpose of managing the Great Barrier. * In addition of saying "it's a long story" she often states that the current "story" is longer than the last, likely stating that for each "story," it was merged with the previous ones. * Mizore considers her a "crazy bitch" in the English dub of the Anime. * In one episode Ruby asked Tsukune if he wants to get hitched, implying that she wants to marry Tsukune. * Ruby wears one of the most or the most lewd undergarments against to what she told the students and teachers to wear, to prevent seducing Tsukune. * She's one of the only characters shown topless throughout the series. * In the manga she is a submissive, trying to make Tsukune her "master" while the anime she tries to dominate him. * She had no last name in the first season of the manga or in the anime. However, the second season gives her Toujo as a last name. * In the manga when Tsukune reinvigorates her late parents' wish for humans and witches to live in harmony Ruby realizes her injuries are healing faster than she would have guessed. Tsukune then tells Ruby and Lady Oyakata at the face off on Witch's Knoll that it was Ruby's burning hatred of humans that was keeping her wounds from healing. * In the Manga's "Rosario+Vampire Season 2" (Chapter ?), Ruby thinks the Headmaster is going to fire her, prompting tearful sorrow, when he simply is urging her to take a vacation. Actually, he wants Tsukune and friends to end trouble caused by Fairy Tale's 7th Branch. * When going to the human world for a break (after helping Tsukune train) they help San at the Inn. They all wear swimsuits and Ruby is in a string bikini. * When Akasha Bloodriver confessed that she'd blanked her memory to become "Outer Moka" Ruby and the other girls seemed amazed that with Outer Moka, they'd befriended the Leader of the Three Dark Lords. * During her battle with Raika of Fairy Tale, Ruby recalled her talk with Touhou Fuhai about how Tsukune and the others became her friends...which was the one thing she could never conjure. * When the Madness of Tsukune's friends passing themselves off as his harem was being shown to Issa Shuzen, Ruby barged in to tell Tsukune that Fairy Tale was sending assasins to kill him, she was shown wearing a highly suggestive two piece outfit. When asked about it, she posed like a model and said, "The theme is...Sex Slave?" she was then called a pervert. Category:Monster Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Rosario + Vampire Character Category:Female Category:Character